In My Eyes
by CountryGirl8
Summary: Robin Wheeler is a single mom, trying to make ends meet for her and her 16 year old daughter. All she ever wanted was to find a man who wouldn't end up breaking her heart again. Will a slip on the ice be a slip into fate? Jeff/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ya'll! Hope you like this. The idea just kind of came to me this morning. I made some banners for this story, you can check them out in my profile. They're in the area where I'm talking about this fic. If you want me to make you some, feel free to pm me :-). **

Chapter 1- Falling For You

Robin worked at the Walmart, as well as a job at TGI Friday's. She was trying to make ends meet, supporting her and her 16 year old daughter, Ashlyn. At times everything worked out, but around the holidays it just seemed like there was never enough. Ashlyn got her license but didn't have a car, so naturally she asks for a car for Christmas. Robin didn't know how she was going to do it. She finally pulled into the parking lot of Walmart and got out and started towards the building. As she got closer she slipped on some ice. Both of her feet came flying out from beneath her and she landed flat on her back. She just layed there and laugh. It was all she could do.

"Are you ok?" she heard someone ask her.

She turned her head and saw a man kneeling down beside her.

"Ah, yeah. I guess I should've been paying a little more attention to where I was stepping." she said while still laughing a little.

"Black ice can be a pain. What's your name?" he asked

"Robin. Wheeler. Robin Wheeler." she managed to say.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jeff." he said. "Do you need help up?" he offered.

"Yeah. Cause I'm still lying here on the ground. Right." she said embarassed.

Jeff smiled a little and stood up then extended his hand out to help her up. As he started helping her, his feet slid out from under him and now both were on the ground laughing.

"I don't think this ice wants me getting up." she said in between laughs.

"Apparently." he said while sitting up. Robin sat up as well.

"So you from around here?"

"Yeah from a small town called Cameron. Are you?"

"I'm from here in Raleigh. I've heard my daughter talk about Cameron. She watches wrestlig and apparently there's two wrestlers from that town. She's always wanted to go down there for just the slim chance of running into one."

"So she likes these wrestlers?"

"_Loves_ them."

"That's good." Jeff said trying not to smile. "Hey do you want to go across the road and grab a coffee?"

"I'd love to."

Jeff finally managed to get up and then helped Robin up. They walked next door to Starbucks, ordered, and then got a table.

"So what's your daughter's name?"

"Ashlyn."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks you. Do you have any kids?"

"No but I'd like to someday."

"I had Ashlyn when I was 16. She was the best mistake I ever made. I was real messed up in high school. After I had her I dropped out and started drinking and getting messed up in everything. My mom took care of Ashlyn. One day I get a call from the hospital and they said my mom was in a car accident. When I got there the doctors told me they did all they could do and that she didn't have much longer. I went in there to see her and she told me she loved me and that she hopes that I'd open my eyes and see what I was doing to myself and my daughter. It hit me like a ton of bricks. After that day I began sobering up, started going to church and was saved, got a job, and finally became a better mom." she said. She looked over at Jeff who was just looking at her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to blurt out my life story. There's just something about you."

"No don't be. You just needed to talk. I'm glad I was here."

"Thanks." she said. "Oh crap!" she said jumping up from the table.

"What?" he asked, standing up as well.

"Work! I forgot about work!" she said laughing while putting her coat on.

"I'm so sorry." Jeff apologized.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." she said while she grabbed a pen and a napkin. "Here's my number. Call if you ever want to go for coffee again." she said and then handed him the napkin.

"I will." he said. "I'll talk to you later and be careful out there on that ice."

"I'll try." she said smiling as she left the shop. On her walk over to Walmart she couldn't help but think about Jeff.

**I hope you enjoyed it :-) **


	2. Mystery Man

**Thanks to ChangGangShorty54, GWRB Tommy Oliver, and swantonrainbow77 for the reviews! I hope everyone likes this chapter :-)**

Chapter 2- Mystery Man

Robin's shift finally ended so she headed back to her apartment. When she got there she was surprised to see Ashlyn sitting on the couch.

"Honey I thought you were staying at Cammie's?" Robin asked.

"I was, but my stomach started not feeling so great so I had Mrs. Bree bring me home."

"Well do you want me to fix you up some soup?"

"Sure."

Robin walked in the kitchen and started looking through the cabinets.

"I met someone today." she yelled from the kitchen. "A guy."

She heard Ashlyn jump up from the couch and ran to the kitchen area.

"Spill. I want to know everything about this mystery man. Like is he nice, is he cute? SPILL!"

Robin let out a little laugh. "You are something else."

"I know." she said giving her famous smile. "Now your stalling. Start talking!"

"Well his name is Jeff. Yes he is very nice. We met because I slipped on some ice, well when he tried helping me up he fell too. So we talked for a minute and then went and grabbed a coffee."

"Alrrright. Let's see, does he have kids?"

"Nope."

"Does he know that you have a 16 year old daughter?"

"Yeap."

"What's his last name?"

"I don't know he didn't tell me."

"Did you give him your number?"

"Yeap." she said. "What is with all the questions? What am I the teenager and you the mother now?"

"Sure." she said joking around. "Now back to the questions... I have one more."

"What is that?"

"Do you like him?"

Robin smiled. "Yeah."

Ashlyn let out a squeal while she hugged her mom. After she stopped hugging her she looked up at her mom with a serious face. "If he breaks your heart like that other jerk did I swear I'll have to Batista Bomb him."

"Batista Bomb? Honey I don't think it'd be necessary to blow him up." she said with a confused look on her face.

Ashlyn started laughing and shaking her head. "Nevermind mom."

"Well changing the subject, who's your mystery guy? I got a call before heading to work and a boy was looking for you. His name was Zack?"

"Um right, Zack. He's this guy that Cammie introduced me to. I was going to tell you about him, but uh I kinda forgot when you said you met a guy."

"Well how old is he? Does he go to your school?"

"Ah, um, he's kinda 18."

"18?! Honey your only 16 years old!"

"I'll be 17 in February mom."

"What school does he go to?"

"He's a high school dropout." Ashlyn mumbled real low.

"Did you just say he's a high school dropout?!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ashlyn I don't want you seeing this boy. He's 18 and dropped out of school?!"

"Your not being fair! You dropped out of highschool so you know what you shouldn't be so quick to judge!" Ashlyn shouted, then stormed off to her room and slammed the door.

Robin couldn't help but to start crying. She knew she was a highschool dropout and she wasn't proud of it either. All of her thoughts were interrupted when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, trying to stop all the crying.

"Is this Robin?" the voice asked.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Jeff. Are you ok? It sounds like you've been crying."

"Oh hi Jeff. Yeah I'm fine. Just a little arguement with my daughter."

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"Not really. I'm about to go straighten some things up."

"Ok, well if you need to talk I'm here."

"I really appreciate that."

"Hey I was wondering if tomorrow you'd like to go out for lunch?"

"I'd love to."

Great!" Jeff said. She could tell he was smiling. "Um how about we meet at Mimi's Cafe?"

"Alright at 1:00?"

"Sounds good. See you there."

"Alright, bye." Robin hung up the phone. She walked back to Ashlyn's room and knocked on the door. She waited a second and then opened it.

"Ashlyn." she said looking over at her daughter who was lying on her bed.

"Just go away."

"Ashlyn, your right. I shouldn't be judging anybody. Tomorrow night invite him over for dinner so I can meet him."

Ashlyn sat up. "Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks mom." she said and then leaned over and hugged her mom. "Who was that that called? Was it Zack?"

"No, it was Jeff."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeap, we're going out to lunch tomorrow."

"Awwwww I get to help my mom get ready for her first date with this Jeff dude. But I'll have to help later cause RAW is coming on right as we speak." Ashlyn said as she jumped up from her bed and ran to the living room.

**Hope everyone liked it :-)**


	3. The Date

**I had some extra time on my hands so I figured I'd start the third chapter lol. Thanks to my reviewers swantonrainbow77, GWRB Tommy Oliver, hardyrhodescenafan1, ChainGangShorty54! I really appreciate it :-).**

Chapter 3- The Date

Robin woke up at about 7 in the morning. She was so nervous/excited about her date, she could hardly sleep a wink. She decided it was finally time for her to get up and start getting ready. She walked over to her window and opened the shade. She heard her door open and Ashlyn came running in.

"How much coffee did you drink?" her mom joked, seeing how hyper she was.

"Surprisingly... none."

"Well are you going to help me find something to wear or not?"

"Duh why would I be in here." she said getting up and walking to her mom's closet. "So when can I meet this Jeff guy?"

"I don't know."

"Well where is he from?"

"Are you starting with all these questions again?"

"Yes ma'am you betcha I am."

"I think he said he is from Cameron."

"Cameron?! As in Cameron North Carolina?!"

"I think so."

"This would give us the perfect reason to go down there, you know for that one slim chance to run into Matt and Jeff Hardy!" she said really excited.

"Ashlyn, you know the odds of actually meeting one don't you?"

"But there's still that very slight sliver of a chance."

Robin looked at her.

"Just kick me when I'm down why don't you." Ashlyn sarcastically said. "Ooooo what about this shirt with these jeans?" Ashlyn asked twirling around a white shirt with some jeans.

"I don't ever remember buying that shirt."

"It's cause it's mine." Ashlyn said laughing.

"What the heck is it doing in my closet then?"

"Well I knew you'd never agree to wearing one of my shirts so I snuck it in here so you might wear it." Ashlyn said giving her mom an innocent look.

"Well you you were right about me not agreeing on wearing it."

"Oh come on mom, you'd look perfect in it!" she begged. "Please please please please. With a cherry on top?" she asked giving her a smile.

"Ok fine. Let me get a shower first." she said giving in.

About 20 minutes passed and she got out of the shower. She put some sweat pants and a tanktop on while she did her makeup. Ashlyn insisted on doing her hair. After all that was done Robin looked down at her watch and saw it was 12:35. She went into her room and put on the outfit Ashlyn picked out. After she got it on she started tugging at the shirt trying to make it longer, as she walked over to the mirror. "Ashlyn what the heck do you have me wearing." she mumbled to herself.

"Don't worry mom you look hot." Ashlyn smirked from the hallway.

"You don't think it's too short?"

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. "Don't you think you should be leaving now?"

"Yeah your right. Well call my cell if you need anything. Love you honey and thanks for helping me."

"Ok, love you too, and no problem." she smirked again. "Oh and have fun!"

"I will." Robin said as she walked out the front door. She walked down the stairs and across the parking lot to her car. Before she pulled away she took a deep breath. About 10 minutes later she finally got to Mimi's Cafe. She got out and walked inside. She was relieved when she saw he was already there, because she was early. She looked closer and noticed someone was sitting at the table with him. Her heart started beating faster when Jeff looked up and saw her there. The person that was sitting at the table turned around. Jeff slapped on the arm and he got up and went to a different table. Jeff got up and walked over to Robin.

"Hey! You look nice." Jeff said.

"Who was that guy?" Robin said with a confused look on her face.

Jeff led her to the table and they sat down. "I'm going to be honest. That was my brother. I was kinda nervous so I asked him if he could come and sit at another table, but you weren't supposed to notice him." Jeff said embarassed.

Robin started laughing a little. "You don't know how close I came to bringing my daughter."

Jeff smiled. He was relieved that she understood.

"Why don't you bring him over here so I can meet him?" she asked.

"Ok. Hey Matt come here for a sec."

Matt walked over to them. "He's busted huh?" Matt said laughing at his brother. "I'm Matt." he said and then extended his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Matt, I'm Robin."

"Nice to meet you too. Well Jeff looks like you got it under control so I'm out of here."

"Alright see you back at the hotel."

Matt left and Jeff and Robin just sat there. They ordered their food and started talking. Jeff then had to go to the bathroom and told her he'd be right back. Robin's phone started beeping so she knew she had a text. She flipped open her phone and saw it was from Ashlyn.

"_I'm at the resteraunt. Where's your table?" _the text said.

"I'm so gonna get her. How the heck did she get here?!" Robin mumbled. "_What the heck are you doing here?!"_ she texted back.

_"OMG MOM! I JUST SAW ONE OF THE HARDY BOYZ!"_

Robin began looking around and she spotted Ashlyn. She got up from the table and told the waiter that if Jeff gets back before she did to tell him that she had to go to the bathroom too. She walked by Ashlyn and pulled her into the girls bathroom.

"Mom I saw one of them. You might need to pinch me."

"Ashlyn what the heck are you doing here?!"

"Well I came to make sure you didn't screw things up."

"I think I've got it under control. Now I'm going to get back to my lunch, I guess you can have permission to go see if you can't find that Hardy Boy or whatever it is you call them and meet them. Now if you'll excuse me I really do have to go ot hte bathroom."

Ashlyn left the bathroom and started looking around for him. When she looked over and saw him sitting at a table by himself, she figured this was her chance.

"Your Jeff Hardy." she said.

"Yes I am. But keep it on the down low. I'm here on a date and I haven't told her I'm famous yet." he told her.

"Oh ok. I'm sorry for interrupting you."

"It's perfectly fine. Would you like me to autograph anything for you?"

Ashlyn smiled and pulled out a picture of her and her mom. "I know it's not a picture of you or anything, but it's the only thing I've got."

"It's ok." Jeff said as he took the picture. His smile slowly started wearing off as he looked at the picture. "Is this your mom?"

"Yeah."

Just about that time Robin came up to the table.

"Ashlyn I told you to go somewhere else." she said real low.

"This is your date?" Ashlyn asked looking at Jeff, who was just sitting there speechless and holding the picture.

"Yes. Jeff this is Ashlyn, Ashlyn this is Jeff." she said making the introduction. "Why are you holding a picture of me and my daughter?"

"Mom." Ashlyn said.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

Jeff decided it was time for him to say something. "Robin, my name is Jeff Hardy. I have a brother named Matt. And well we work together and everybody calls us the Hardy Boyz."

"Oh so they like to call ya'll that cause ya'll have the same last name as the wrestling Hardy Boyz."

Ashlyn covered her face with her hands.

"No, they call us that cause we are the wrestling Hardy Boyz." Jeff said.

"Oh. Wow." was all Robin could say.

**Okayyy, so I hope this chapter made sense and I didn't completely mess it up, lol. **


	4. The News

**Sorry it's taken over a week to update, been busy trying to get Christmas shopping done. I'm so excited Jeff is WWE champion!!!!!!!!!! I wasn't able to watch Amrmageddon but when my brother told me he won I started dancing and screaming lol. Well here's the next chapter, hope ya'll enjoy :-D!**

Chapter 4- The News

"Are you mad?" Jeff asked looking over at the shocked Robin.

"Why on earth would I be mad at you?" Robin asked.

"For not telling you sooner."

"Jeff honestly I couldn't care any less that you are a wrestler. The only thing that matters to me is what's on the inside."

Jeff smiled. "Well I think I'm gonna go. I got to clean up the apartment before Zack comes for dinner tonight." Ashlyn said.

"Alright sweetie, see you back home."

"Bye Ashlyn, it was nice to meet you."

Ashlyn left and Jeff and Robin finished their lunch.

"Do you mind if we go next door to the car place? Christmas is around the corner and I really want to get Ashlyn a car." Robin said.

"Of course I don't mind." Jeff said as he pulled out his wallet.

"Oh, here let me pay for my meal." Robin said as she leaned down to get her purse. As she did her head slammed onto the table. She quickly sat back up rubbing her forehead. Jeff was trying to hold his laughter in, but didn't succeed. Seeing Jeff laughing like he was, Robin broke out into laughter.

"Ar... Are you ok?" Jeff managed to say through his laughs.

Robin nodded and continued laughing. After a minute they both started to settle down and Robin finally got her wallet.

"No I'm paying." Jeff told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

They paid for the meal and started walking next door. They were walking up and down the lot when Robin stopped in front of a car. "This looks like Ashlyn." Robin said as she peered through the windows. She looked at the price. "That's not that bad." Robin said. After several more minutes of looking, they finally decided to head to their cars.

"I had a really good time with you." Jeff said when they got to Robin's car.

"Me too."

"So... I'll call you?" Jeff asked.

"I'd like that." Robin grinned.

The two parted ways. On Robin's drive home she kept thinking of Jeff. She had completely forgot about him being a wrestler. She loved his smile, his laugh. The way he cared for her. She was able to be herself around him, which she wasn't able to do with any guy. She just kept hoping this was actually happening and she wasn't dreaming of her perfect guy. Robin finally arrived at her apartment. When she walked in her living room she noticed a guy with long brown hair sitting on the couch.

"Who are you?" she asked, really confused.

He stood up and extended his hand. "I'm Zack."

Robin looked at his hand and shook it. "I'm Robin." When she let go of his hand, Ashlyn walked into the room.

"I see you met Zack. Sooooo?"

"So I'll tell you what I think after dinner."

"Well it's on the table." Ashlyn said as she grabbed Zack's hand and led him to the dining area.

Robin took a seat and looked across the table at Zack. There was just something about him she didn't like. "So Zack, how did you meet my daughter?"

"Cammie introduced us. My mom and Cammie's mom are good friends." he told her.

"Do you have a job?"

"I work with my dad at the auto shop."

"I see."

"Hey Zack, tell my mom what you plan on doing." Ashlyn said.

"I plan on getting my GED and attending a community college. Your daughter inspired me in doing so." he proudly said.

"Inspired you? Didn't you two just meet?"

"Well, uh, well we actually met about 3 weeks ago." Zack said.

"3 weeks?! And your just now telling me Ashlyn?!"

"Mom, please." Ashlyn said.

Robin took in a deep breath. "Are you two serious?" she asked, then took a sip of her water.

"Ma'am meeting your daughter was the best thing that ever happened to me. And.... and well I think I love her."

Robin dropped her glass cup, and it shattered to pieces on the floor. "Um, sorry.. about that."

Ashlyn shot her mom the 'cut it out' look.

"Ashlyn can I talk to you for a minute? In private?" Robin asked while she stood up. Ashlyn stood up and followed her mom into her bedroom. "I'll let you go out with this guy as long as you promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Please don't fall too fast."

"I won't. So can me and him go to the movies?" Ashlyn asked really excited.

Robin smiled and nodded. "Ya'll two go ahead, I'll pick up everything."

"Thank you thank you thank you." Ashlyn squealed and then gave her mom a hug. She left and Robin went back to put up the food and clean up all the glass. After she got it all picked up she layed down on the couch and started to watch tv. She started drifting asleep, but her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, it's Jeff."

"Hi Jeff." she said as she sat up.

"I was wondering, we have a show on Friday and I thought maybe you'd like to bring Ashlyn so she could meet some of the stars." Jeff asked.

"She'd love that. Thank you so much for asking."

"No problem. Well I got to run. My brother wants me to help him with something."

"Alright. Talk to you later."

Ok, bye." Jeff said.

"Bye." Robin said and then hung up.

**Hope you liked :-). **


	5. The Show

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!!!! **

Chapter 5- The Show

The next few days passed, and it was now Friday. Ashlyn stayed the night at Cammie's and Cammie's mom was going to drop Cammie and Ashlyn off at the arena. Robin pulled up to the arena and walked around to the side like Jeff told her to. She showed the guard her pass and he let her through. She began to look around for Jeff.

"Robin, right?" she heard a guy ask her.

She turned around and saw Matt standing there.

"Yes. Do you know where your brother is?"she asked.

"Yeah. Follow me."

Robin followed Matt into a lounge area, and she saw Jeff sitting there with another guy with long golden hair.

"Robin!" he said as he stood up. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Robin, this is Paul. Paul this is Robin."

"Nice to meet you." Robin said shaking Paul's hand.

"Likewise." Paul smiled.

"Do you want a tour of the place?" Jeff asked her.

"Sure." Jeff put his arm around Robin and they walked up and down the halls. She met a few other wrestlers along the way. They finally stopped in the catering area.

"I need to call Ashlyn. They should've been here by now." Robin said while she pulled out her phone.

"_Hello_?" Ashlyn answered.

"Where are you and Cammie?"

"_Mom, we may not be able to make it." _

Robin told Jeff she'd be right back, and she walked into the womans bathroom.

"Ashlyn you better be getting your butt down here. Jeff was nice to give you backstage passes and give you an opportunity to meet other wrestlers, and your just going to decide not to go? I don't think so."

_"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes. Cammie won't be able to stay though. She's grounded."_

"That's fine. But your butt better be down here soon before your grounded." Robin said and then hung up her phone. She looked at herself in the mirror, took a deep breath, and then walked back to where Jeff was sitting.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's just stuck in traffic." she lied. Just after she said that her phone started ringing. She looked down and saw it was Cammie's mom.

"Hello?"

_"Robin, this is Tammy. I was just going to apologize that my daughter won't be able to go."_

"Oh it's fine Tammy."

_"I'm sure your daughter told you why Cammie was grounded."_

"No she didn't." Robin said.

_"Your daughter and Cammie decided to sneak out last night and spend time with Zack and Robert."_

Robin's face dropped. "They did what?" Robin asked, getting angry.

"_They snuck out. At about 3 am this morning I noticed they were gone. When I finally found them I dropped Ashlyn back at your apartment and then I took Cammie home."_

"Thank you for telling me this."

_"Sure thing."_

The two said bye and Robin slowly closed her phone.

"Everything ok?" Jeff asked noticing how angry she looked.

"Where did I go wrong?"

"What's wrong?"

"Cammie's mom called and said that Ashlyn snuck out with Zack. She said she dropped Ashlyn back at our apartment, but Ashlyn never came in last night. So this means she left again with Zack."

"She's a teenage girl. You didn't do anything wrong." Jeff reassured her.

"If I just had been a better influence..." Robin said.

"Don't start blaming yourself."

There was long silent pause. "How about I go find Ashlyn. You can chill here for a minute and actually rest. As much as you work you'd probably enjoy it." Jeff offered.

"Thank you." she smiled.

Jeff walked back to the door where Ashlyn was supposed to meet them at. About 5 minutes passed and she finally got there. She was wearing tight jeans,a tight yellow shirt that showed her stomach a little, with some flip flops, and sunglasses. They stood there for a minute and Jeff finally spoke up.

"Are you going to take your sunglasses off? I mean its dark outside and your in the building now.."

Ashlyn didn't say anything, she just looked down and slowly pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head. She looked back up at Jeff. Jeff felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach.

"Ashlyn... what happened?!" he asked as he looked at her black eye.

"Nothing. Me and Cammie got into a fight."

Jeff looked at her. "I'm a wrestler, I've seen Diva's punch each other and none of them caused a bruise like that."

"Cammie's boyfriend was drunk, he tried breaking up the fight and accidently punched me."

"Your still lying. This Zack guy your mom told me about did this didn't he?"

"No! He would never lay a hand on me!" Ashlyn yelled at Jeff. Jeff looked around and he saw Robin walking towards them.

"What's going o... n." her sentence trailed. "Ashyn what happened?!" she asked as she cupped her daughters face with her hands and looked at her eye.

"Like I told Jeff, me and Cammie got into a fight and her boyfriend was drunk and he tried tearing us apart and he accidently hit me in the process."

"Well if you weren't sneaking around with Cammie, Robert, and Zack this wouldn't be happening!" Robin yelled at her.

"Tammy called you didn't she." Ashlyn said with a smug look on her face. "Look this is my life and I can and _will _live it however I want to."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Don't tell me what to do." Ashlyn snapped back.

"I can't take this right now." Robin said real low as she stroked her hair back. She turned around and started back towards the catering area.

"What's wrong with you Ashlyn? Your mother works her butt off to try and give you the best life possible, and this is how you repay her?" Jeff asked her. "You have no idea how much she loves you. Whenever we go out, all she does is talk about how much she loves you." Jeff said as he motioned another man over. "I'm going to go check on your mom. Cody here will show you around." Jeff said and then left Ashlyn and Cody Rhodes. Ashlyn just stood there in silence and looked down at the ground. She _did_ know how much her mom loves her and she _does_ feel bad for saying what she did to her. She didn't know what came over her. Ashlyn looked up at Cody.

"Cody." he said extending his hand.

"Ashlyn. It's nice to meet you." she said while shaking his hand.

"Same. Well you ready to get the best tour _ever?_" Cody asked.

Ashlyn nodded and smiled.


	6. The Long Road Ahead

**Hi ya'll... sorry with the slow update. I have been having a writers block with this story. I have gotten a bigger idea of what is to come, so hopefully that will start churning things up in my brain, lol. Well hopefully ya'll like this chapter and it makes some sense lol!!**

Chapter 6- A Long Road Ahead

It had been a week since the Smackdown show. Robin and Ashlyn were back in Raleigh, but Jeff had to go to Spokane Washington for a trip. Jeff and Robin had made it official that they were going out. Robin had a good feeling about Jeff. Ashlyn had begin to hang around Zack less and less. She was to busy playing wrestling tapes for her mom, so she knew what was going on when they'd go with Jeff to a show. Since that one show in Raleigh, it seemed Robin and Ashlyn bonded even more.

Ashlyn and Robin were sitting on the couch watching CSI: Miami. They had a bowl of popcorn sitting on the table and they were taking turns throwing a piece in the air and trying to catch it in their mouth.

"YES! That is sooo three in a row. BEAT THAT!" Ashlyn jokingly yelled.

Robin gave her daughter a smirk and threw the piece of popcorn and tilted her head back. When it didn't come back down, she opened her eyes to see Jeff eating the piece. "Jeff! I was so about to kick my daughter's butt. How much did she pay you??" Robin said laughing.

"Sorry, I was hungry." he said giving an innocent smile.

Robin hopped up from the couch, walked over to Jeff, and gave him a kiss.

"EW!" Ashlyn said and picked up a pillow and threw it at them.

Robin whispered something in his ear. He gave a smirk. Robin walked into the kitchen and started looking for something to eat, meanwhile, Jeff decide it was war. He grabbed the pillow that she threw at him, and threw it back at her. It bounced off her head.

"Owwwww. You hurt me." Ashlyn said giving a fake frown.

"Awww, I'm so not buying it." Jeff said as he grabbed another pillow. It was now a full blown war. Robin was laughing at the site of the two. Jeff picked Ashlyn up and threw her over his shoulders and took her into the kitchen where Robin was making Jeff and Ashlyn's food. "Hey hun, you want a shot?" Jeff asked.

"Of course." Robin said with an evil grin. "Hey, Ash sweetie. What is the thing you hate most?" Robin asked.

"You wouldn't?!" Ashlyn said trying to break free from Jeff's grip.

Robin began tickling Ashlyn. Ashlyn was crying from laughing so hard and was desperately trying to get out of Jeff's grip. Jeff finally let go when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Ashlyn said as she ran to the door. She swung it open and saw Zack standing there. She forced a smile. "Zack!"

"So you are alive." he said and rolled his eyes.

Ashlyn turned around and saw Jeff and Robin staring at the two. She stepped outside of the door and closed it behind her. "Look Zack I'm sorry I haven't been able to be with you much this past week, but me and my mom have been, just hanging out I guess you could say."

"So you'd rather hang with your mom than me?" he asked.

"No. I mean... I don't know. I am so confused right now."

"What is confusing? Either you like me or you don't."

"I know but..."

"But what? Are you still mad that I accidently hit you? You know I didn't mean to."

"I know that Zack. And I do like you. I just needed to spend this week with my mom. I had really said some hurtful things to her and acted like a total jerk."

"Well would you like to go with me tonight to the movies?" Zack asked.

"Well..." Ashlyn said looking back at the door. "Let me ask my mom."

She opened the door and let Zack in.

"Hey Zack." Robin said greeting him with a handshake.

"Hi Mrs. Wheeler." Zack replied. "Is it alright if I take your daughter to the movies tonight?" he asked.

"Well I guess Ashlyn is probably tired of hanging with her old mom, so I guess that'd be alright." she said. "Just please have her home by midnight."

"Will do ma'am." Zack said.

Ashlyn let a small smile out and briefly looked at Jeff and Robin before leaving. After they walked out the door Robin looked over at Jeff.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"That look on her face. It looked as if she was scared to go." Robin said.

Jeff walked over and tossed Robin her jacket. "How do you feel about a movie?"

Robin smiled, turned the stove off, and her and Jeff went to the movies as well.

_Ashlyn's POV_

"Zack where are we going? The turn to the theaters was back there." Ashlyn asked.

"You didn't think we were actually going to the theaters did you?" he asked letting out a small laugh.

"Zack, can you please take me home?" Ashlyn asked as she stared out the window.

"What did you say?!"

"Can you please take me home?"

Zack reached over and grabbed Ashlyn by the hair.

"Let me go!" Ashlyn cried out and tried pushing him off of her. When she did, he swerved the car. After he straightened the car out, he unlocked the doors.

"If you want out so bad, you better jump out now."

"What are you freakin crazy?! Your going 60 mph!"

"Get out of my car!!!!!!" he screamed.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!?!" Ashlyn screamed back at him.

He reached over and slapped her across the face. "GET OUT!" he screamed again.

At this point Ashlyn was crying. If she jumped out of a car going 60 mph. she was dead. If she stayed in the car with him, she was probably dead. He reached over and punched her in the face. This point she was screaming out in pain. She didn't know why, but she reached over and opened the car door. She lunged out and her body hit the ground and rolled several feet. She felt excruciating pain pierce through her body. She started coughing up what tasted like blood. She looked over and saw a blur of headlights heading her way. She just kept thinking to herself 'what if they don't see me and run over me'. When she saw them hit the brakes she was relieved a little.

"OH MY GOSH! ASHLYN?!" she heard a man scream as he ran by her side.

She swallowed a little and tried to look up at who was talking to her but couldn't tell who it was. She heard him calling for help.

"Wh...who a...are you?" she managed to ask.

"Shhhh, your gonna be okay. It's me, Matt. Jeff's brother." he said.

"I'm sc...scared." she said. "It... hur...hurts."

Matt picked up her hand. "Just hang in there. The ambulance is almost here."

Just after he said that, she could hear the sirens in the distance. She couldn't help but want to fall asleep. She heard Matt keep saying, you got to stay awake Ash, please stay with me. But she couldn't any longer.

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


	7. Death Surrounds You

**I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 7- Death Surrounds You

Matt was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. He was waiting for Robin and Jeff to get there. The sliding doors opened and the two came running up to him. Robin had a terrified look on her face.

"Matt? What happened? How is she??" Robin frantically asked.

"I was going down the road, I saw this car driving all hectic down this road, I saw the driver reach over a few times and looked like he hit the passenger a few times. And that's when I saw the door open and the passenger jump out. I pulled over got out of the car to see if the person was alive, and that's when I noticed it was Ashlyn. I quickly called 911 told them what happened, and then I kept talking to Ashlyn, trying to keep her awake."

"Oh my gosh." Robin said covering her mouth with her hand. Her voice was now shaky. She stumbled a few steps. Jeff caught her and pulled her close to him.

"Come on Robin, let's sit down." Jeff said.

Robin, Jeff, and Matt all sat down. They waited for what seemed like forever. The doctor finally came out. They all three quickly stood up and awaited the news.

"Your daughter's heart stopped three times during surgery." the doctor said. Robin busted out in tears. Jeff kept trying to calm her down to let the doctor finish what he was saying. "We were finally able to finish the surgery, she's in the ICU right now. I think she'll be waking up soon." Robin looked at the doctor with a look of relief. "But, there is some bad news. She may be paralyzed from the waist down. It is too soon to tell though." After he said those words, Robin fell to the ground. Jeff knelt down beside her and pulled her into a hug. "Ma'am, I'm going to be honest with you. Your daughter jumped out of a car that was going 60 mph. I wouldn't have expected her to live, but she's strong, she pulled through. Now you and her are going to have to be strong on this long road through recovery."

Robin slowly nodded at the doctor. "Can we see her?"

"Of course. There's going to be an officer outside of her door at all times, just in case."

"Thank you Doctor."

A nurse led Matt, Jeff, and Robin to Ashlyn's room. Robin hated seeing her daughter lying in the hospital bed with tubes coming out of her, bandages wrapped all over her. It just wasn't fair for Ashlyn. Robin wanted to blame herself for letting Ashlyn go with Zack, but she knew she couldn't do that. This was all on Zack.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm Det. Arnold." a man said as he walked into the room.

Robin nodded and smiled. "Did you find Zack?"

"We don't know. We found a totaled car that fit the description. There driver was brought here. I hate to ask you this, especially after all that you've been through, but can you please see if this man is your daughters boyfriend?"

"Of course." she said while standing up. Jeff put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

She nodded her head and followed the cop out of the room. They walked down the hall and into a room. There lying on the bed was Zack. Robin felt the tears running down her cheek and nodded her head yes. The police officer led her back to Ashlyn's room. She was sitting in the chair crying while Jeff leaned over and kissed the top of her head. Ashlyn moved her hand and Robin jumped up from the chair and ran over to her bed.

"Mom?" she weakly asked.

"Yes honey. I'm right here."

Robin squeezed her hand and then a man came barging in the room.


End file.
